Rosas y Muerte
by mariela
Summary: Afrodita va a la casa de MM por curiosidad, pero es esa curiosidad la que dejará cautivado a MM por un tiempo... hasta que..., aparesca alguien mas?rn(MM x Afrodita)Fics Terminado
1. CAP I

**Rosas y Muerte**

Era la mas tenebrosa de las doce casas , de solo verla causaba terror .Oscura , lúgubre, no podría atraer a nadie .Rara vez uno de los santos dorados se cruzaba por allí .Era difícil creer que alguien habitara ese lugar, pero así era .Esa era la morada de mascara de la muerte el caballero de cáncer, quien se encontraba "decorando" su hogar con nuevas adquisiciones humanas .Jamás se cansaba de obtenerlas, eran un logro para el, un gran triunfo, haciéndole honor a su nombre con ello

- Cualquiera moriría de pestilencia en este lugar- aparece una figura brillante de incomparable belleza .Faz inigualable, rasgos cincelados . Largas pestañas adornando sus ojos de un azul claro, que parecían dos diamantes que entonaban con sus finos y delicados cabellos, con sus labios carnosos extremadamente sensuales .Sin duda era el caballero mas bello de los doce santos dorados

-La muerte es bella para mi

-Como puedes vivir aquí?

-Que como puedo vivir aquí? Aquí están mis tesoros

-Te refieres a – pisó algo blando en el suelo- te refieres a esas cosas en el suelo y el techo

-Si, a eso me refiero.

-hay cosas mas bellas en este mundo

¿como que?

-Como una rosa- tomó la rosa roja que sostenían sus labios y se la entrego a mascara de la muerte, este dudó en sostenerla, pero finalmente la recibió

-Tu rosa es...- jamás había considerado una rosa ni nada por el estilo bello, pero al ser de afrodita las cosas cambiaban. Todo lo que provenía de el era hermoso, aturdiendo con sus encantos a mascara de la muerte

-Ya vi lo que tenia que ver- dio media vuelta y se retiró

-Espera. ¿ que era lo que tenias que ver?

-Siempre se comentó lo tenebroso que era tu hogar .Y efectivamente así es, pero..., pero tu eres...- le guiñó un ojo mirándolo sensualmente de pis a cabeza y se retiró

Mascara de la muerte, no pudo hacer nada mas en toda la tarde, excepto, sentir la dulce fragancia de la rosa entregada por afrodita .Tenia que verlo, pero aun el sol brillaba alumbrando por completo el santuario y las doce casas .Que dirían el resto de los caballeros dorados si lo vieran a el en la casa de afrodita..., si lo vieran enamorado...

Así que esperó al anochecer y en silencio atravesó las casas que lo distanciaban de la de piscis .Al llegar se encontró con que solo unas velas iluminaban escasamente la casa

-te estaba esperando...sabia que vendrías

-eres..- apareció Afrodita de la oscuridad con una túnica blanca y brazaletes y colgantes dorados

¿ que soy? –se acercó a el con una rosa en los labios la cual mascara de la muerte le arrebato

-me encantan tus rosas- la apretó hasta destrozarla- pero me gustan mas las rosas muertas o tal vez..., marchitas como estas – le enseño la rosa que le había dado horas atrás

-vaya, aun la conservabas...- mascara de la muerte (que nombre mas largo © lo tomó de la cintura y lo acercó lo mas posible a su cuerpo

-estas frió..y eso me gusta. Das la impresión de ser un cadáver entre mis brazos

-tu eres la muerte no es así? Entonces...

-entonces?

-Llévame contigo...

Entraron a la casa de piscis , la llama de las velas se las llevo el viento, el fuego de la casa de piscis ardía intensamente mientras mascara de la muerte y Afrodita ...

Continuará...

* * *

holap, bueno gracias por leer ,espero que les haya gustado el fics ..algo corto XP 

cuidense y nuevamente gracias por leer...

Mariela


	2. CAP II

**Rosas y Muerte**

**Cap II**

Al amanecer Afrodita se encontró solo en su casa, en su cama, mas aun había un detalle algo particular .Estaba rodeado por rosas negras ,a modo de sábanas las que cubrían su cuerpo. Afrodita ,comenzó a recordar lo sucedido anoche y de un brinco se levantó de su cama cubierta de mantos de rosas .Comenzó a buscar por toda la casa a mascara de la muerte , mas aun no estaba .Tal vez habría sido un sueño, pero... se veía tan real .Esas manos sobre su cuerpo recorriéndolo por completo, ese cuerpo posesionándose de el , uniéndose con el suyo, era algo inigualable .Al recordar aquella noche, llena de pasión ,Afrodita sintió que su cuerpo se desvanecía por completo, dejándose llevar por un sin numero de sensaciones embriagantes .Sus labios tomaron un color mas rojizo y sus ojos tornaronse soñolientos, luciendo mas bello aun .Eso tenia que ser real, lo que había sucedido entre ellos debía ser real

Por su parte mascara de la muerte solo tenia en sus pensamientos el rostro de Afrodita, el cuerpo de Afrodita .Era tan perfecto, tan sensual, que era casi imposible resistirse a sus encantos, mascara de la muerte, comprobó que en efecto habían cosas mas bellas que esos rostros en su casa, y eso era Afrodita, el ser mas sublime que pudiera existir

Pero mascara de la muerte, tenia un prestigio que cuidar, y es que seria difícil creer que el estuviera enamorado .Rotundamente se negaba a admitirlo, así que trato de auto convencerse de no estar enamorado y de no sentir nada ... De pronto , sintió una dulce fragancia que llenaba su casa mas aun su todo ser . Sintió como un cuerpo se apoyaba en su espalda y como unos brazos cubrían su pecho

-como estas querido- le susurró al oído una voz melodiosa

-Afrodita...

-si, soy yo amor...

-Afrodita, te..tene..tenemos que hablar..

-si, después , ahora...-Afrodita comenzó a juguetear con sus labios acercándolos a los de máscara de la muerte sin tener contacto entre ellos, solo incitándolos a ser poseídos. Mascara de la muerte estaba completamente extasiado por la situación, así que guió a Afrodita con el peso de su cuerpo hasta su habitación , recostándolo suavemente en la cama en medio de besos y caricias. Afrodita quien tenia sobre si a MM, palpaba cada superficie de su espalda, con sus suaves y finas manos, enloqueciendo a su amante, este sentía que perdía la noción de todo, era como si estuviera sumergido en un mar de placer, sin darse cuenta ,ese cuerpo sobre el cual se posaba era suyo, cada vez mas ; esos gemidos eran de ese dulce y perfecto ángel a quien poseía con cada arremetida .Afrodita tampoco podía creer lo que sucedía, MM le brindaba un placer especial, único ,un placer que jamás nadie le había dado, provocando que una corriente recorriera su cuerpo, llenándolo de sensaciones deliciosas, nuevas , en todo su ser ...,todo , todo lo exterior para Afrodita se nublaba desapareciendo de su mente al sentir como la piel de MM entraba en la suya, siendo algo realmente incomparable para el . Cada vez los gemidos se hacían mas intensos ,hasta provocar que MM se viniera dentro del cuerpo de Afrodita quien culminó al mismo tiempo

-ya es tarde- le dijo agotado MM

-quiero quedarme contigo

-tengo cosas que hacer... espérame aquí si quieres –Afrodita se encontraba cansado por lo que decidió descansar en cama de su amado , sintiendo su fragancia impregnada en las sabanas

Dentro del santuario, todos los hombres miraban cautivados a un caballero, de gran belleza , cabellos rubios como el sol en su máximo esplendor, bellos ojos claros como el día .Se trataba nada mas ni nada menos que de Misty ,caballero de plata, al cual era muy difícil de posesionar .Se decía que solo estaba con los hombres por diversión, pero que todo aquel que lo tenia era un tipo mas que afortunado Tenia tanto prestigio como Afrodita .Y era a el a que precisamente esperaba MM a que llegara del santuario

-hola, Misty, hoy te ves- lo miro de pies a cabeza- mas bello que nunca

-lo se, lo se- dijo arrogantemente

-y dime, no te gustaría pasar un rato conmigo, digo un rato mas que agradable

-lo pensaré...

-vamos no me digas eso... yo puedo..hacerte sentir muchas cosas

-ay por favor- exclamó incrédulo

-di que si

-mmmm, no se...

Mientras tanto Afrodita , había despertado de su largo sueño, ya había reponido sus energías, y recordó que era la hora de sus masaje capilar, así que marchose a su casa

-esta bien,. Acepto ,pero si me llevas a tu casa

-eh, a mi casa... ehh bueno yo...- MM recordó que Afrodita estaba allí

-vamos a tu casa

-nooo, nooo, como crees ,esta llenas de cadáveres

-eso es lo que mas encanta de ti

-en serio?

-Vamos

-Nooo –Misty, de todas formas se dirigió al a casa , en todo el camino MM no había podido detenerlo ,sin duda algo desagradable lo que iba a ocurrir

-Bien esta es tu habitación no es cierto?

-Espera ,noooo – Misty abrió la puerta, mientras MM se cubría los ojos

-No puedo creerlo

-Ehh ,y puedo explicarlo, es bellísimo

-si eso es lo que dicen todos, yo no se que le ven y...

-MM, te amo

-Queee!

-Me encanto tu detalle, esas rosas ,en la cama formando un corazón, es encantador

-Ehh, bueno eran para ti

-No digas nada mas- se arrojo a los brazos de MM, llevándolo a la cama

Afrodita por su parte, con un cabello mas hermoso aun, recordó la sorpresa que le había dejado a MM así que determino ir a verlo, al llegar a la casa ,algo le extrañó y eso era que había una fragancia muy extraña inundando la casa. No eran los muerte ya que era una fragancia agradable, al sentirla mas Afrodita supo de quien eran, de su eterno rival Misty.. seria posible que... Afrodita entro a la habitación de MM y lo que mas se temía estaba frente a sus ojos

_Continuará..._

* * *

Hola, espero que esten bien y que les haya gustado el fics : ), gracias por leer el fics...cuidense y nos 

vemos en el prox cap,acepto todo tipo de criticas jojojo, ahh! jeje se me olvidaba ,gracias a las personas que dejaron sus reviews y disculpen la tardanza

atte Mariela


	3. Cap III

**Rosas y Muerte**

**Cap III**

MM¿ que haces con este travesti de mala muerte ?

De MM querrás decir y no soy ningún travesti

Estoy hablando con el lechero ,no con la vaca

Insolente, eres un insolente, como te atreves

Que como me atrevo, que como me atrevo, solo mírate ,eres un obeso, una ballena mal formada!

Y tu, no te has visto las raíces, ese cabello está horrible

Pues por lo menos no uso maquillaje fuera de la moda

Fuera de la moda? Jajajaja, como se nota que eres un pobre veterano- MM escuchaba de brazos cruzados la discusión absurda que ambos mantenían

Para que sepas yo soy mucho mejor que tu, tengo una armadura dorada, no como la tuya que apenas te cubren..., sino fuera por esa malla color rosa...

Pero la mía no tiene ese ovalo celeste tan ridículo, y es mejor

No es cierto ,la mía es mejor

Si, si como no, la mía es mejor

No, la mía

La mía

No la mía

La mía

La mía

Ya Basta-exclamó MM ubicándose en medio de ellos- si quieren discutir vayan a hacerlo a otro lado par de cotorras

Quee? Como te atreves a tratarme así ,eres un ruin y sabes que?no me interesan tus tontas rosas en la cama y...

Perdón ,perdón, pero esas rosas la puse yo ahí, eran para MM

Eres un mentiroso

Ayy, por favor no me digas que creías que MM te iba a regalar rosas, con suerte te regala un cadáver todo roñoso

Y de perfume pestilencia de la renta, si, este tipo no vale la pena, eres un pobre patán que no vale nada y...

Haber, haber, no lo insultes. Yo quiero a este hombre y por mas grotesco que te parezca el y sus exóticas decoraciones murales .El es único para mi

Jajajaja, no me hagas reír, tu Afrodita de piscis ,con el?

Si, yo con el...o.. el y yo

Mmm, pensándolo bien tiene cosas buenas

Si, y todas esas cosas son para mi

Olvídalo, el me invitó a su casa y yo aquí me quedaré

Ahh! No señor, usted no se quedará aquí por ningún motivo

Y quien lo va a impedir , tu? Te puedes romper una uña

Ayy si, muy machito no, pues si no te vas de aquí yo te correré por la fuerza

Que harás?

Algo que no te va a gustar

No me moveré de aquí

Vete

No

Vete si no quieres lamentarlo después

No me iré y punto

Es tu ultima palabra

Si

Pues bien- Afrodita lo tomó por la caballera arrancándole todos los rubios cabellos que le adornaban

Que has hecho- comenzó a llorar angustiado, mientras huía del lugar

Bien, lo logré...-Afrodita guardó silencio al meditar la situación, MM le había invitado y lo mas probable es que estuviera enfadado por lo que le hizo a su visita- MM lo siento..-habló apenado derramando unas cuantas lagrimas- fui muy pretencioso y... entenderé que ... que ya no quieras saber nada mas de mi...- Afrodita volteó para evitar que MM viera su semblante desecho por sus propios sentimientos

Afrodita...hay muchas cosas en este mundo que me cuestan aceptar y asimilar , una de ellas es .. es lo que mi corazón siente .Lo que has hecho desde que nos conocimos ha sido increíble, muy pocas personas se acercan a mi, y jamás pensé que tu lo harías... jamás pensé que..la persona a quien he amado por tanto tiempo, vendría a mis brazos..Yo sin embargo he sido soberbio contigo...se que seria demasiado atrevimiento pedirte tu perdón mas aun tu amor

MM, yo...yo también te amo...-se refugio en sus brazos-

Perdonarías mi acciones?

Solo si me dices que me amas y me das un beso...aunque, no espera mi rostro, no veas mi rostro

Por que?

He estado llorando y mi maquillaje se..-MM tomó su rostro entre sus manos acercándolo a sus labios, quienes hablaran por si solos en ese candoroso beso.

No me has dicho que me amas..-MM lo llevó hasta la cama donde les esperaba un mar de rosas rojas .Nuevamente MM volvió a sentir como esas manos le acariciaban ,y era como si unos pétalos suaves y delicados tocaran su piel la que ardía intensamente...Afrodita fue lentamente despojado de su túnica al igual que su amante de sus ropajes .Esta vez para MM todo era distinto ya que podía entregar su amor en forma completa ,sintiéndose orgulloso de poseer un cuerpo tan perfecto como aquel, sintiéndose feliz al entrar en aquel ser que pronunciaba palabras de amor mas aun su nombre al sentirlo dentro suyo .Delinear cada rincón de su cuello ,tocar su pecho ,recorrerlo todo ,invadiendo cada lugar de afrodita era toda una aventura llena de recompensas expresarlas en su cuerpo...

Finalmente ambos llegaron a la cúspide del placer, concluyendo todo dentro del cuerpo de afrodita, quien soltaba cada vez mas de su abrazo a aquel que salía de su cuerpo lentamente recostándose a su lado .Afrodita posó una mano en su pecho y su cabeza en su hombre mientras que MM le miraba explorando su cabellera llena de brillo y sedosidad ...

afrodita...

dime...

te amo...-susurró cerrando sus ojos al ver que sus labios se encontraban con lo de su acompañante.

Yo también- volvió a confesar su amor secretamente a su oído

Era difícil verlo enamorado ,seria casi imposible para cualquiera pensar que MM cobijara esa clase de sentimientos en su corazón pero ahora había alguien quien no solo lo pensaba sino que también lo vivía y ese era Afrodita de Piscis el que tenia no solo la apariencia mas bella sino que también los sentimientos mas hermosos que cualquier ser podría tener al lado de su amor

Fin

* * *

hola! bueno disculpen la tardanza nuevamente, pero no sabia a ciencia cierta como concluir el fics, tena mis dudas pero como Afrodita es muy querido por mi persona no podia acerlo sufrir, siempre me gustó mucho este caballero ; ; 

Me despido y gracias por haber leido el fics y tambien gracias a quienes han dejado sus review

Atte Mariela


End file.
